


Enseñandote (Teaching You) || Klance High School AU

by kitkatthepaladin



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Awkward Flirting, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Drum Major Allura (Voltron), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Football Captain Shiro (Voltron), Football Player Hunk (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genius Pidge (Voltron), Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith Kogane (Voltron) - Freeform, Klance (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance McClain (Voltron) - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Marching Band Allura (Voltron), Martial Arts Keith (Voltron), Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prom, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Shallura (Voltron) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tutor Lance (Voltron), Tutoring, voltron alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatthepaladin/pseuds/kitkatthepaladin
Summary: Keith Kogane definitely did not have what would fit one's definition of a normal childhood. He lived in an orphanage for most of his younger years, until he got adopted at age 14. This is when he moved schools and met Hunk, Shiro, and Allura, the people that would soon become his closest friends. Keith excelled in almost every aspect of high school; music, sports, math, science, English. Every aspect, except for one. Spanish. And oh boy was he terrible at it. When his teacher assigns him a tutor, he's forced to work with the one person in the entire school he'd rather die than get stuck with; Lance McClain.Lance McClain grew up in a bilingual household. Mrs.McClain made sure that all of her children became fluent in Spanish, as she felt it was important to embrace the country they came from. She was also the Spanish teacher at Keith and Lance's high school, and decided that Lance would make a great tutor for Keith. Lance was just as excited about the whole situation as Keith was, but he had no choice but to comply with his mother's requests.(This fic can also be found on Wattpad under the same handle I use here)





	Enseñandote (Teaching You) || Klance High School AU

Again. Keith groaned. He'd failed one of his Spanish tests _again_. He looked down at the small packet on his desk with a frustrated sigh. It was like the large 40% written in red ink was mocking him.

Keith knew he was bad at Spanish, but he needed to take some sort of language if he had any hopes of getting into a college. French had sounded way too complicated and besides, he'd seen Dora The Explorer as a kid, so that had to count for something, right?

Apparently it didn't, because he was still here, staring at this stupid failed grade. Keith didn't understand why he was so terrible at the language; he studied more than the average person and got near perfect marks in every other class. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be bilingual, though he didn't really believe in all that fate and destiny crap. 

Keith normally wouldn't care that he wasn't good at something, but this particular something was the only thing standing between him and an Ivy League college. As a junior in high school, college was slowly becoming his one and only focus. At this point, he'd be willing to do anything to pass his Spanish class.

"Mr. Kogane," A voice pulled Keith from his thoughts. 

"Yes, Mrs. McClain?" Keith replied, getting up from his seat and walking over to his teacher's desk.

Mrs. McClain was a kind woman, and an even better teacher. She was one of Keith's favorites. In fact, Keith taught her youngest son at the martial arts dojo right down the street from the high school. She was a very motherly figure, and so many students nicknamed her Mrs. Mom that it just kind of stuck. No one would ever call her that to her face though; she could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Keith, I've noticed you've been struggling with your assignments and tests," Mrs. McClain started, "Is there anything wrong? Have you been doing okay?"

"Oh, no. No, I'm fine. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure why my grades have been so low. I just have a really hard time really grasping the language for some reason," Keith chuckled nervously, hoping she wasn't going to remove him from the class or something like that. 

"Ah, I see. Well, I think there's something I can do for you," Mrs. McClain smiled one of her signature, bright smiles. "How does a tutor sound?"

Keith hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he breathed out a sigh in relief. "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. McClain. Thank you! When can I start?"

"Does today right after school work for you?" The older woman asked.

"Of course!" Keith confirmed, perhaps a bit too excitedly. Though he couldn't help but wonder who his tutor could be, and how Mrs. McClain could be so sure that whoever it was would be available so quickly. Did he know them, or were they a stranger? 

"Perfect, just come here after your last class," Mrs. McClain instructed, just as the bell that signaled the end of class rang throughout the school.

"Sure thing!" Keith grinned, walking back to his desk and shoving his things into his backpack, "Thank you again, Mrs. McClain!" He called to the woman as he exited the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder.

Keith wore a rather large grin on his face as he made his way through the crowded hallway. His second class of the day was over, which meant it was time for lunch. He maneuvered his way through a cluster of people and entered his third class, walking over to his usual seat in the middle of the furthest row of desks to the left. 

The black haired boy tossed his bag down onto his desk, then unzipped his red and white Adidas sweatshirt and folded it over the back of his seat, revealing the simple black t shirt he was wearing underneath. Keith looked down at his watch and reached to unzip his bag.

"Good morning Keith," His English teacher greeted him, "You're here early. Don't you have lunch?"

"Oh, good morning Mr. Newberry," Keith greeted his teacher in return as he pulled a red Powerade out of his backpack. "I was just on my way to the cafeteria actually. Just dropping off my things."

"Hmm, okay. Well, I'll see you in a bit then," Mr. Newberry stated, picking up a pile of papers off of his desk, "I expect you have your essay done? Presentations start today."

"Of course, Mr. Newberry. When do I not?" Keith laughed in response.

"You got me there," Mr. Newberry smiled with a small chuckle, "Have a nice lunch, Keith."

"You too, Mr. Newberry," Keith replied as he made his way to the door. 

While he was making his way through the rows of desks to exit the classroom, Keith passed by one of his classmates; Matt Holt. The other boy's light brown, practically orange hair was a ruffled mess as always, and his large round glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. Keith had met Matt his freshman year, and Matt had been quite the social butterfly. Nowadays, he tended to keep to himself; he hardly talked to anyone. Though, more people preferred to talk about him than directly to him.

"Hey, Matt," Keith greeted with a friendly grin. 

"Oh... H-Hey Keith," Matt replied quietly, his arms wrapped tightly around a stack of books that he was carrying over to his desk. His fingers tapped restlessly on the hardcover surface, and he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

Matt had never quite been the same since sophomore year; everyone knew that. But hardly anyone knew what actually happened to him. The boy had disappeared a few weeks into the last school year, and was missing for six months. It was a wonder he didn't have to stay back a grade. Many liked to whisper about their theories; some people thought he'd been kidnapped, others thought he'd fallen really ill, and Keith was sure there were many other ideas circulating around the school. The ones who had the audacity to ask Matt himself what had happened had never gotten very far; only Matt, his family, and the police knew the truth.

"Well. I'll, uh, I'll see you around Matt," Keith stammered, his sentence sounding more like a question than a statement. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah... See you around Keith," Matt replied, sitting down at his desk at the back of the row next to Keith's. 

Keith bit down lightly on his lower lip. He badly wanted to talk to Matt more, to rekindle the friendship they'd had before whatever happened to Matt. It didn't seem like Matt was all that willing though, and he didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable. As Keith left the English classroom, he allowed his curiosity to get the best of him. He began to wonder what _had_ happened to his old friend, though he had the decency to keep his ideas to himself.

"Hello, Keith," A feminine voice drew Keith away from his pondering.

"Hey, Allura!" Keith greeted happily, a grin plastered to his face. He'd recognize that British accent anywhere.

Allura was one of Keith's closest friends. Not only that, but she was also the drum major of their high school's marching band, first chair flute in symphonic band, as well as a member of the audition based choir and practically on a set course for valedictorian of her graduating class. On top of all this, she was dating, arguably the hottest guy in the school, Takashi Shirogane. 

Nicknamed 'Shiro' for short, he was the closest thing Keith had to a brother. He'd met Shiro through his martial arts dojo; they'd attended classes at the same time, though Shiro had dropped out once he reached his freshman year. Now, Shiro was captain of their high school's football team, and a part of student council.

"So, what's on your mind Keith?" Allura asked, falling into step beside him as they walked in the direction of the cafeteria. 

"Matt Holt," Keith told Allura honestly and without hesitation.

"Keith," Allura looked down at the shorter boy, "You know it's not polite to—"

"No! No, no. It's not like _that_. I was just thinking about how much I miss being friends with him... but he doesn't really seem that interested in talking to me," Keith voiced his inner concerns, looking down at his feet. 

Allura placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Whatever it was that he went through, it clearly shook him up a lot. Just give him time."

"Yeah," Keith sighed a little, lifting his head back up. "I guess you're right."

"Alright, Mr. Debby Downer. Let's change the subject. How's Spanish class been going for you?" Allura inquired.

The smile immediately returned to Keith's face, "The future is looking bright for me once again, my dear friend! Mrs. McClain is setting me up with a tutor. I start today after school."

Allura giggled. "That's fantastic! But how'd she manage to get someone available so quickly?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Mom works in mysterious ways. Don't question her miracle-workings," Keith chuckled at himself.

"Hey, if it works then it works, am I right?" Allura smiled, happy for her friend.

"True that," Keith tossed his bottle of Powerade up in the air, catching it with his other hand, "Come on, let's pick up the pace a little. Everyone else is probably at the table by now."

Allura nodded, "Hey Keith," The senior began, checking their surroundings for any teachers. With none in sight, she continued, "Tag, you're it!" She shouted, nudging Keith to the side and taking off down the stretch of hallway that led to the cafeteria. 

Keith grinned, amused by the girl. "Ladies and gentlemen, your valedictorian of this year's senior class," He muttered half to himself before taking off after her.

He chased Allura down the hall, only finally catching up to her once he reached the table his group of friends usually sat at during lunch. As he'd previously figured, Shiro, Hunk, and Lance were already there.

"Damn, Allura," Keith laughed. "Ever thought about running track?"

Allura laughed along with him, "You know what Keith? When spring comes around, maybe I will," She told the boy as she made her way to the opposite side of the table, sitting down next to her boyfriend, Shiro. 

"Hey 'Lura," Shiro greeted her with a fond smile, lacing his fingers with hers as she sat in her seat. 

"Hello love," Allura smiled so wide that her eyes nearly squinted shut, leaning on Shiro's shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm here and I've got good news," Keith announced as he sat down and the attention turned to him, "Oh hey, who's this?" Keith asked as he locked onto a new pair of eyes.

"This is Pidge Holt," Hunk introduced the newcomer with a warm smile on his face. "They're a freshman. But Pidge is, like, _uber_ smart. Right Pidge?"

The kid Keith now knew as Pidge pushed up their glasses and giggled, "I mean, I don't like to brag, but yeah. I'm in Hunk's math class, and I'm also in a computer programming class that the school usually only lets juniors and seniors into," Pidge explained, then looked over to Hunk with a grin.

Hunk was a tall, rather burly sophomore that honestly, reminded Keith of a huge puppy. He was an incredibly loyal friend, and was always doing his best to keep the others as happy and encouraged as possible. His full name was Tsuyoshi Garett, and Hunk was simply a nickname the boy had apparently carried with him since elementary school. He played on the football team with Shiro, and was very protective of his friends, teammates, or just anyone he deemed worthy of being protected.

"Wait, wait, wait," It was Lance who spoke, practically falling out of his seat, "Pidge Holt!? As in, related to Matt Holt!? As in, the Matt Holt who—"

"Lance," Keith snapped, glaring at the sophomore boy, "Not cool."

Lance just rolled his eyes and sat back down normally in his seat, sticking his tongue out at Keith while he wasn't looking. Pidge, however, gave Keith a grateful look, glad they wouldn't have to talk about Matt.

"Yeah, you're right. Matt's my older brother," Pidge told Lance.

"And that's all that needs to be said on the matter, right Lance?" Keith added, spitting out the last two words with irritation.

Lance just looked down at his tray of gross-looking school food, mumbling something Keith didn't understand under his breath. Keith just decided to let it go with a frustrated sigh. The junior did _not_ like Lance McClain to say the least. He was incredibly frustrating to be around, and seemed to enjoy getting on every last one of Keith's nerves. It wasn't that Keith _hated_ the underclassman, per se. He just couldn't stand to be around him for longer than the lunch period allowed, and he was lucky if he even lasted that long. Even the way the boy carried himself was obnoxious to Keith. The sophomore was way too cocky for his own good, and it was even more infuriating that Lance actually _was_ talented in many areas. 

The fact that the boy was bilingual bothered Keith as well, because Lance made a point to mock the fact that Keith wasn't very good at Spanish by speaking the foreign language as much as possible, and throwing insults at Keith that he couldn't comprehend whenever he got the chance. Everything about Lance McClain made Keith want to punch a wall... or Lance himself. Whichever happened to be in the way. Okay, so maybe he _did_ hate the sophomore. Even still, he wasn't about to let Lance ruin his perfectly good mood.

"So, what was that good news you had mentioned, Keith?" Shiro spoke up, making eye contact with the junior.

"Oh, right!" Keith grinned. "As of today after school, I won't have to be failing Spanish anymore! Mrs. McClain set me up with a tutor," He announced triumphantly, though he could've sworn he saw Lance shoot him a dirty look before beginning to type furiously on his phone.

"That's awesome, Keith!" Hunk grinned widely, extending his arm with an open palm out to Keith, who enthusiastically took the high-five. 

"I can practically hear Harvard calling you from here," Allura piped in with a small giggle.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Valedictorian of Our Class," Shiro praised his girlfriend, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, hush," Allura replied bashfully, a light blush creeping to her cheeks as she moved a bit closer to Shiro.

Hunk and Lance began making gagging noises, pretending to be disgusted by the couple's small displays of affection. This caused Pidge to start giggling uncontrollably, and Keith couldn't help but admit that the two sophomores _were_ rather funny.

* * *

Keith had always thought that lunch felt too short, so the bell ringing halfway through the conversation the six of them were having came as no surprise to him. He took his time getting up from his seat, finishing off his Powerade as he did so. 

"Agh," Lance groaned as he stood up, shoving his phone angrily into the back pocket of his faded blue jeans, "Necesito ver a mi mamá," He grumbled, sounding rather annoyed as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Such a drama queen," Keith rolled his eyes, his statement earning a laugh from Pidge. He mentally tried to translate the sentence Lance had uttered and became rather disappointed when all he could get from it was 'my mother'. 

Keith thought of Mrs. McClain, and wondered how such an insufferable boy could come from such a sweet woman. Finding out that Mrs. McClain was Lance's mother always came as a shock to anyone, and Keith was no exception. The two were nothing alike; they hardly shared any of the same physical traits, and their mannerisms differed greatly. That much could easily be told by anybody. Even so, Keith wondered what had gotten Lance's panties all up in a bunch. 

"Well, I guess I'll just meet Lance at the locker room then," Hunk shrugged, watching his friend leave before beginning to make his way to his physical training class.

Shiro and Allura waved goodbye to Hunk before turning around to face Pidge and Keith, "We should probably get going," Shiro remarked.

Allura nodded her agreement, "Yes, we most certainly don't want to be late to AP Calculus."

When the other two had left, Keith turned to Pidge, "So, what's your next class?" He asked.

"English 9 with Ms. Annesley," Pidge responded, looking up at Keith.

"Hey, cool. I'm pretty sure that's right across from my English 11 classroom. Want me to walk you to class?" Keith offered with a grin.

"Sure, thanks man," Pidge returned the smile, allowing themselves to follow behind Keith as the older boy pushed his way through the mass of students.

The first part of their walk had consisted of silence and Keith taking a few sideways glances at Pidge. They looked nearly identical to Matt, though they were shorter, and some of their features were softer and more feminine. Pidge stood with better posture, and most certainly wasn't nearly as quiet or wary of everything like their brother.

"Hey, Pidge," Keith began suddenly, "If you don't mind me asking... what pronouns do you use?"

"Hmm? Oh," Pidge's face seemed to light up at the unexpected question, "They and them work just fine, and thank you for asking. I don't mind at all." 

"Of course," Keith spoke as if it wasn't a big deal, "Anything for a friend," The two had stopped walking, having reached Pidge's classroom.

"Well, thank you Keith. It was fun hanging out with you guys. I'll see you later," Pidge beamed before turning around to enter their class.

"See ya!" Keith called out to Pidge as he walked across the hall to his own classroom, the hallways empty except for a few last minute stragglers rushing to get to their classes in time.

Keith took a seat at his desk and mentally prepared himself for his presentation. He wasn't worried, though. After all, public speaking was never an obstacle for him, _and_ he already had a 97% average in the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! So wow, this chapter is really!! Long!! At least in my eyes, idk I don't write a whole lot. Most of the other chapters probably won't be this long, but my goal is at least 1500 words per chapter, as I'm still very much a beginner when it comes to writing. I still plan to put a lot of effort into this though. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far because I have a lot of plans for this fic!
> 
> ~ KitKatThePaladin a.k.a. Jasper


End file.
